


Tandem

by prsephone



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsephone/pseuds/prsephone
Summary: set in the bathroom from crooked kingdom pg. 324-325





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> set in the bathroom from crooked kingdom pg. 324-325

“She got you  _ good, _ ” Nina giggled, her hands ghosting over Inej’s wounds. 

 

“ _ Hey, _ ” the other girl protested, slugging her lightly. Nina gasped in mock surprise. 

 

“Wow, hurt the hand that’s going to help you?” They both grinned at each other as Nina pulled away the last bit of bloodied fabric. The wounds really were bad, blood still seeping through. Nina cleaned them quickly, the atmosphere of the conversation completely changed. 

 

Inej sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the touches on her skin. Sure, she wasn’t as haphephobic as Kaz, but skin on skin in the wrong spot brought back memories of the Menagerie, and she would rather have Dunyasha slit her throat than remember her days with Tante Heleen. Inej braced herself for the repulsion, for the disgust, but she felt no such thing as Nina bandaged her. She almost felt a sensation she could only describe as  _ safe.  _ What the fuck.

 

“What’s wrong,” Nina asked, smiling, wrapping a bandage around her waist. “You look like you’re about to pass out. And not just from blood loss.”

 

“I-” Inej tried to start. Couldn’t. The wraith has done the impossible, scaling 20 story buildings with nothing but her slippers, but she couldn’t even find the words for this moment. This revelation. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Nina spoke again. Softer. She scooted closer and grasped Inej’s hand into her own. 

 

“I just.” She leaned closer into the other girl, seeking her. She sought out the bravery, the words. “I don’t know. It’s dumb. I just.... Why do I only feel safe when I’m with you. Why do I feel some sort of hope, when I’m sitting with you. Why do I feel like the world isn’t as bad as a place as it seems.” She kept her eyes trained on the bathroom tiles. If she were Wylan and as prone to be blushing, she’d be red as a one of the Suli silks. 

 

“Oh, Inej,” Nina whispered. She reached and tilted her head to face her, and looked into her deep brown eyes. Her eyes were timid, but brave. Shining. 

 

Nina leaned in, her hand grasping at the coils of the other’s hair. The kiss was soft, it was fierce, it was between a soldier and an acrobat, it was between two girls who still wanted a family. It was air, water, anything they ever wanted and had and needed and craved. Any scars, physical or not, gone. Nina leaned back, breath fluttery, and Inej’s heart was beating in tandem with hers. 

  
Nina smiled, hands still intertwined in her hair. “It's cause you’re in love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love them so much


End file.
